<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to take off my pants? by yukiraniscanon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255695">How to take off my pants?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiraniscanon/pseuds/yukiraniscanon'>yukiraniscanon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, thank you Kay for the idea, what, why, whyy, yukiran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiraniscanon/pseuds/yukiraniscanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukina doesn’t know how to take her pants off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to take off my pants?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Moca, stop already! I’m tired!” Ran yelled at Moca while running from her and heavy breathing.<br/>
“No~” Moca answered with a smug face.</p><p>Ran ran all over the school from her friend Moca, who tried to tickle her. She was already tired, but Moca didn’t want to stop. Ran decided to find an empty room to hide from her friend.</p><p>Ran saw a dressing room’s door and decided to hide there. Nobody should be here, right...?</p><p>Ran entered the room and saw...</p><p>“Minato-san?! What are you doing?!”</p><p>Yukina tried to take her pants off, but she couldn’t do it for some reason. She tried really hard, but her pants didn’t even move.</p><p>“Mitake-san... leave.” Yukina said when she saw Ran. She couldn’t even move. Her rival and her love saw her like this.</p><p>“Leave? Why? Minato-san, what’s going on?” Ran asked Yukina. She was getting mad.</p><p>“Do you really want to talk about this?” Yukina asked nervously.</p><p>“Yes. Now.”</p><p>Yukina sighed. </p><p>“Well... I never was a “normal” kid, as you can see. I was always different from other people. I was better than some kids at things like singing and other stuff, but there was something that made me an unusual person. I never knew how to take off my pants. My mom and my dad always helped me with it, but I have a trouble with it when they’re not here.”</p><p>“Wait, why do you need to take off your pants now, at school?” Ran asked Yukina.</p><p>“I...” Yukina was nervous but still said it. “I just peed myself and I have to change.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Ran said and came close to Yukina. “Do you need help?”</p><p>“Y-yes...”</p><p>Ran placed her hands on Yukina’s hips and started slowly taking off her pants and smelling her piss. It smelled really good. Ran wanted to remember this smell forever.</p><p>“Thank you.” Yukina said, when Ran was done with taking off her pants. “But I want to ask you something...”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Can you help me with taking off my pants every day?”</p><p>“Of course, Minato-san. I’m always ready to help you.”</p><p>That’s how their friendship started. Ran helped Yukina with taking her pants off every day. It wasn’t really good but it had its benefits; Ran could smell Yukina’s piss, her amazing piss that made Ran aroused and sexually excited (horny).</p><p>One day Yukina didn’t show up in a dressing room. Ran searched for her and found her crying in an empty classroom.</p><p>“Minato-san, are you okay??”</p><p>“Yes.... I’m just... i...”</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Mitake-san, I’m in love with you... I want you to feel your hands on my skin everyday... I want you to take off my pants forever...”</p><p>“I love you too Yukina.”</p><p>Then they had sex</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>